Intro
What is Crime Craft? Crime Craft is a 3rd Person Shooter Created using the Unreal 3 Engine by Vogster Entertainment. Crime Craft is set in the near-future following a global economic disaster of unprecedented scale, you will unfold the mysteries behind the Bleedout event that brought civilization towards the brink of destruction. What is Bleedout? BLEEDOUT is the first major, episodic content expansion to Crime Craft. The BLEEDOUT Campaign takes place across 10 Episodes, each featuring 2 1/2 hours of new story based missions. Featuring art from comic book all-stars (Tim Bradstreet, Ben Templesmith, Nathan Fox and more). How much does Crime Craft cost? Crime Craft is FREE TO PLAY ! You can also buy GoldsBars,in-game prenium money. What type of game is Crime Craft? Crime Craft is in a genre all its own. Crime Craft has attributes of many different other types of games that create an experience that cannot be found in another game: Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO): The world of Crime Craft is designed much like other Massively Multiplayer Online games in which all players are allowed to venture through the same lobby freely. Within Crime Craft’s world, Sunrise City, players can traverse to talk to Non Player Characters (NPCs) and other human players, accept missions and jobs, buy new items, participate in events, and much more! 3rd Person Shooter: To complete missions and quests that players receive in the lobbies, players can go into instanced battles that play much like a highly customizable 3rd Person shooter. With a huge library of playable maps, match types, and customization options, there are hundreds of different combinations of games that can be played. Gameplay is very in depth and fast paced. Role Playing Game (RPG): Character Progression is a big part of Crime Craft. As you play through missions, jobs, and instanced battles, players will be able to gain experience to level up. As you level up, you will be allowed to use more powerful weapons, ammunition, armor, and weapon attachments to make you more competitive in combat. There is also a profession system, so that you will be able to craft items yourself for use, or sell in Sunrise City’s Auction House. What else is there to do? 2 Times a day, all players are able to enlist in the daily tournaments. These tournaments put teams of four in a bracketed tournament system fighting for the bragging rights of standing above all others as victor, as well as some great in game rewards. Also, there is a weekly tournament with same type of bracketed system, but with substantially better rewards. Players do not have to tackle their stay in Sunrise City alone, players are able to join a gang. Much like a clan, a gang is your online family. You can go into combat together, craft together, and help each other out to gain notoriety. Gangs also have the ability to fight in gang wars, which are gang vs. gang matches where you can wager money from your gang vault. The victor takes all the spoils. In game events are scheduled quite often. Players are able to participate in these events for a chance at winning extra crafting materials, in game cash, experience, and other items. Events are fun and new ways to keep things fresh and have fun.